


Let's Get Physical

by ddagent



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Gyms, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Serena Campbell has never been one for gyms. But she might make an exception for the one Bernie Wolfe attends.





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Holby City or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at the BBC.
> 
> Thanks to ktlsyrtis for this amazing prompt! Remind me to ask you for another very soon ; ) And thank you igerna for the note (on an entirely different fic) that I've tried to incorporate here. I hope you all enjoy the story!

Serena Campbell had never bothered with a gym membership before. Her daily exercise regime consisted of running a ward and uncorking bottles of Shiraz. She'd never cared for sweaty leotards or shared water fountains. Did not enjoy the overly pungent middle-aged men who viewed the gym as a fertile flirting ground. Was resolutely against giving up all alcohol as a means to a healthy body. However, there was _one_ thing that could persuade her to join. She'd found it on a visit to _Wyvern Women,_ a local day spa and gym. Serena had glanced through the glass window onto rows of treadmills and rowing machines and had immediately signed up for membership.

Sweaty clothes, cucumber water, and heavy weights carried quite the appeal when modelled by the blonde locum from Keller.

Serena had first become smitten with Keller's new locum – the legendary Bernie Wolfe – through word of mouth alone. It had started with Hanssen listing her incredible credentials during a rather lengthy board meeting. Then, Ric had spent the first six weeks of Bernie's contract grumbling in Albie's about the stunts she'd pulled: " _Remind you of anyone_?" he'd muttered over a drink. As well as her talents in theatre, Ms Wolfe was also stunningly beautiful. Well aware of her own bisexuality – and Ms Wolfe's Sapphic tendencies thanks to the Holby grape vine – her daydreams about the Keller locum had quickly transformed from becoming close friends to shagging in the on-call room.

Of course, they had never actually met. 

Flashes of blonde hair. A loud, honking laugh across Albie's. A few emails sent back and forth. But they had yet to say a single word to each other. Serena had been in Cambridge visiting Elinor when Bernie had first started at Holby. The former Major had come down with the flu during the week she had been scheduled to help on AAU. A medical conference had kept Serena off Keller when revelations about Bernie's marriage had come out. They'd kept missing each other ever since. _Hence the gym membership._ Fate would not bring them together at their place of work. So Serena would have to do it. At the very least, she would be able to enjoy the sight of the former army medic's toned arms and legs in a threadbare RAMC shirt and very skimpy shorts. 

"Welcome to _Wyvern Women_ , Ms Campbell. Would you like an orientation of the equipment we have an offer?" The young woman at the front desk asked as Serena signed in for her first session at the gym. "I could assign you a personal trainer for a small added fee?"

Serena shook her head. She understood the concept of a treadmill and a water fountain and that was enough for her. "I'll be fine, thank you."

She was given a monogrammed towel and a bottle of cucumber water, before being directed to the changing rooms on the far side of the gym. As she passed by, Serena watched Ms Wolfe abusing the rowing machines. Sweat beaded atop her brow; muscles rippling as she moved her body to whatever music was in her – was that a cassette player? Worrying the pendant around her neck, Serena hurried to the changing rooms lest anyone spot her ogling the other gym members. Inside, she opened her bag and stared at what was, essentially, a long Saturday afternoon of shopping. Her old, unused workout clothes were not appropriate when faced with ones crush. Tatty jogging bottoms and a neon yellow shirt would hardly entice Ms Wolfe. So she'd splashed out on some top range work-out clothes; hoping she didn't look _utterly_ ridiculous.

Once appropriately attired, it was time to exercise. Other than Bernie, there were two other women in the gym. One was going at a steady pace on the elliptical machine; the other using a leg press. Bernie was still rowing. Serena glanced her way but Bernie noticed very little; those dark eyes fixed firmly upon the screen in front of her. _I bet she rowed at Oxford,_ Serena thought; suddenly taking herself back to her university days. _She'd look good on the water._

"I haven't seen you here before," the elliptical woman greeted, disturbing Serena from her daydreams of a young Bernie Wolfe falling into the river, and emerging soaking wet. "Can I help you find anything? I can show you how some of the machines work, if you'd like."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure I'll work it out." Serena smiled politely at the woman before stepping onto one of the treadmills. There were more buttons than she remembered. _What the hell was that one for?_ "Actually, hang on—"

Elliptical woman – Claire – helped Serena navigate her way around several of the cardio machines before retreating to the changing rooms. Leg press had moved onto the chest press. Bernie was now using the dumbbells. Serena just kept walking on the treadmill, drinking her cucumber water; wondering exactly _when_ dating had got this hard. She'd never had to purposefully arrange a run-in with someone she liked before. Hadn't had to pay over thirty pounds a month for a gym membership she would likely never use again. Hadn't had to ignore the bottle of Shiraz in her wine rack to avoid exercising through a hangover.

But everything she knew about Bernie Wolfe suggested it would all be worth it. Even if her secret crush remained exactly that, it would be nice to make a new friend. Serena couldn't recall the last time she'd actually done that.

A few more women entered the gym. Several glared at Serena for hogging the treadmill, and she hopped off in favour of another machine. Bernie was still by the weights. _I could just go over; start lifting a few. Meet Bernie's eye; 'Haven't I seen you around Holby City hospital?'_ Et voila. She would have done in one morning what six months in the same hospital had not. So Serena walked over to the weights, picking up the two nearest to her. Eyes bulging, Serena felt their heft strain the muscles in her arms. She needed to put them down if she was ever to perform surgery – hell, lift a glass of wine – again!

"Here. Let me help you."

Two warm hands encircled her wrists, helping her drop the weights back to the gym floor. Serena was immediately grateful, although embarrassed at how ridiculous she no doubt looked. She turned; ready to sheepishly thank her saviour, when she caught sight of who it was. _Bernie._ This wasn't how their first meeting was supposed to go: Serena red-faced and sweaty; wheezing between syllables. Perhaps she could still salvage it. "Can you tell it's my first time?"

"Only if I was watching you." Serena barked out a laugh. Bernie produced two smaller dumbbells for her to hold. "Try these; they're lighter. Won't kill your upper arms. _After all,_ we both need those."

Serena flexed her arms; feeling a much gentler strain. Bernie nodded, once; satisfied that her work here was done. She then, sadly, returned to her own exercise regime. Serena tried to do the same: focus on the movement of her arms; the rhythm of the reps. But she quickly became distracted. Bernie was, in a word, _glorious._ There was a faint sheen of sweat across her face; tongue swiping her top lip. Blonde strands lay flat against the back of her neck; long, lean legs unwavering under the assault of the weights. Her cheeks were pink, her breathing laboured. Serena tried not to associate Bernie Wolfe working out with Bernie Wolfe having sex.

She did not succeed.

Feeling suddenly warm, Serena decided to hit the showers. A _cold_ shower. "Right, I think that's me done for the day."

Dropping her arms, Serena considered where to put the weights. Thankfully, Bernie came to her rescue once more and helped put them in the appropriate rack. _Perhaps the gym hadn't been the best idea,_ Serena thought. _Should have arranged a meeting at a wine bar. At least I wouldn't have looked like a complete prat._ Still, it hadn't entirely been for nothing. She got to introduce herself to Bernie officially, after all. She offered Bernie her hand. "Thank you, again, for your help. I'm Serena, by the way."

"I-I know." Bernie shook her hand, palm lingering against Serena's. She then pulled away to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "We both work at Holby. You carry _quite_ the reputation."

 _She'd been noticed._ Serena tried not to blush. She didn't succeed in that either. "As do you. Not many consultants have a CV as long as yours."

"Just you, I'd wager."

Serena had the distinct impression that Bernie was flirting with her. She decided to flirt back. _Hard._ "Well, I do like to be on top." Bernie's eyes widened. "Of my game, that is. Can't let those boys have all the fun."

"Not at all. Far too many men in the army, and far too many male consultants. So far you're the only female consultant I've met. Unless you count Naylor, but I don't think we're going to be fast friends."

They shared a knowing smile. "Not after that rather _impressive_ stunt you pulled with the atriocaval shunt. Heard Hanssen nearly sent you packing back to Afghanistan. I'm glad you decided to stick around."

"Me too." A pause; neither sure what to say now that introductions and career pleasantries had been made. But then Bernie broke the silence. "You know, I'm actually really glad we've finally met. I've been… _hoping_ we would. I'm normally not much of a drinker, but I hear Albie's is the place to find you."

Serena _had_ noticed flashes of blonde hair nearly every night; a stack of dirty glasses in front of Bernie and her cohorts from Keller. She would later find out – _much later_ – that Bernie had wanted the same things as Serena herself. Stuck in a city she didn't know well, with no friends and few family, Bernie wanted someone to talk to. Several people had suggested making Serena's acquaintance. And, after enquiring about the formidable deputy CEO, Bernie had quickly developed a crush. Such an intense crush that, after catching Serena staring at her through the gym window, she had nearly strained a muscle in her shoulder trying to impress.

"You know, there's a coffee shop in the spa," Serena suggested. She didn't have to be at work till midday, and knew from sneaking a peek at the Keller rota that Bernie wasn’t due in till the evening. "Coffee, pastry, my treat?"

"I'm game. Lead the way."

Quick shower, fresh makeup, and the two of them were sitting in the coffee shop chatting as if they had been friends for years. Coffee at the spa was quickly followed by regular coffee at _Pulses_. Then evening drinks at Albie's. Followed by a long night at a wine bar that Serena considered to be their very first date. They never met at the gym again. It still took three months for Serena to cancel her membership; Bernie following suit one month later. After all, they didn't need the weights or the treadmills anymore. They were getting quite enough of a workout at home.


End file.
